Strawberry Shortcake
by Airy Airi
Summary: Seperti strawberry shortcake, terasa kecut di awal namun manis yang diperoleh setelahnya begitu sepadan. (Modern AU. Happy belated MitsuKuri day!)


**Strawberry Shortcake**

 **Author** : saichan1989 / airy airi

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : Genderbend, sakit gigi karena ke- _cheesy_ -an, mungkin ada sedikit inkonsistensi karena butuh tiga bulan menulisnya dan tidak ada beta reader

 **Disclaimer** :Touken Ranbu bukan punya saya, berikut pedang-pedang aslinya yang diwujudkan dengan indahnya oleh DMM/Nitroplus. Saya hanya meminjam personifikasi dan karakterisasi mereka di _game_ untuk fanfic ini

 **Summary** : _Modern_ AU.

Seperti s _trawberry shortcake_ , terasa kecut di awal namun manis yang diperoleh setelahnya begitu sepadan.

Langit masih terang benderang dan jam di pergelangan tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 28 menit, namun Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sudah duduk nyaman di dalam sebuah kafe kecil yang berlokasi tak jauh dari kantornya. Sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ dan segelas _iced latte_ sudah tersaji di atas meja, menemaninya menghabiskan sore hari ini dengan santai. Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah momen yang langka bagi pria berkacamata yang bekerja sebagai _accounting supervisor_ super-sibuk di salah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi ternama ini. Berkah awal bulan, kata orang. Istilah populernya: tanggal muda, dimana gaji baru turun dan pekerjaan belum menggunung.

Ngomong-ngomong, kafe bernama Touran ini lumayan penuh juga walau baru dibuka sebulan lalu. Mitsutada sudah cukup sering mendengar kalau kafe ini adalah _spot_ favorit yang sedang _happening_ di kalangan anak muda, tetapi tak menyangka kenyataan di lapangan bakal seramai ini. Dari luar, kafe ini memang terlihat hangat dan mengundang, dengan dominasi warna hijau lumut dan krem. Meja-meja dari kayu terlihat berjejer rapi dan dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi beralas duduk hijau yang empuk. Lampu gantung unik yang minimalis dan hiasan tulisan besar-besar dalam Bahasa Inggris pada sebagian besar dinding memberi sentuhan kekinian yang dengan mudah menggaet remaja-remaja yang haus _backdrop_ untuk foto mereka di media sosial. Tak hanya itu, kue-kue lucu yang dipajang dekat pintu keluar pastinya membuat lapar mata dan tak pernah gagal menarik pejalan kaki yang lewat untuk mampir. Tak heran antrian di depan konter tak pernah habis-hanya terus bertambah panjang seiring matahari yang semakin menghilang di ufuk Barat. Pengunjung yang seluruhnya berseragam sekolah silih berganti menempati kursi yang tersedia, tak membiarkan satu meja pun ditinggal dalam keadaan kosong lebih dari dua menit. Sisanya yang tak kebagian kursi harus puas hanya dengan membawa pulang paket _take away_ di tangan.

Diam-diam, pria berusia 27 tahun ini sesungguhnya diliputi sedikit kecanggungan. Dengan perawakan bongsor, kemeja putih garis-garis, dan dasi biru _donker_ yang nampak resmi,ia tampak sangat mencolok di antara kerumunan _gakuran_ dan _seifuku_. Sepotong kue _imut_ di depannya yang begitu kontras dengan penampilannya yang dewasa hanya memperparah rasa kikuknya. Bukan tak mungkin pula salah satu di antara bocah-bocah ini akan berpikir, "Ini si Om ngapain masih main ke kafe begini? Sendirian lagi. Udah tua apa nggak kerja ya, mana pesen kue gitu ngga takut diabetes," sewaktu melihatnya. Aduh, rasanya salah tempat dan waktu. Apa boleh buat, beginilah nasib satu-satunya entitas _single_ di seantero divisi _finance_. Rekan sejawat lain asyik menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan pasangan, dia sendirian minum kopi di kafe ditemani murid-murid sekolah menengah.

Ah masa bodoh lah. Mitsutada _tsuyoi_ , kok.

Daripada memikirkan hal semacam itu, Mitsutada mengalihkan fokusnya pada hidangan yang memantapkan tekadnya berhedon ria di sini walau tanpa ada yang menemani: _strawberry shortcake_ , makanan penutup favoritnya. Sejak pertama kali mencicipi dulu, kombinasi rasa asam dan manis seimbang dalam _cake_ tersebut telah sukses memenangkan hatinya. Sensasi kecut yang harus ia lampaui ketika menggigit potongan segar stroberi-nya seolah terbayar begitu manisnya krim berpadu kelembutan bolu menyapa papila lidah.

Bicara soal _strawberry shortcake_ , sudah hampir setahun lamanya ia tidak makan kue spons satu ini. Maklum, toko penjual _strawberry shortcake_ yang menjadi langganannya sebelumnya cukup jauh dari sini, di pinggiran kota. Dulu memang ia masih rajin bertandang ke sana hampir setiap akhir minggu. Akan tetapi, seiring beban yang bertambah sejak dipromosikan menjadi _supervisor_ , kesempatannya berkunjung ke toko yang dimaksud semakin berkurang pula. Bahkan, dalam setahun belakangan ini, sudah tak pernah lagi ia menginjakkan kaki di sana. Lelah dikali jarak dan waktu yang harus ditempuh membuatnya urung mampir. Kehadiran kafe Touran menjadi pelipur lara hati. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mampir ke kafe ini sekaligus menikmati kue dengan _topping_ stroberi kegemarannya setelah setahun puasa. Kabar baiknya, kuenya pun tak kalah enak dari rasa kue langganannya yang sudah diakrabinya sejak kuliah. Sepadanlah ia menyempatkan mencoba kemari sebelum pulang ke apartemen.

Sambil melahap satu potong _strawberry shortcake_ -nya lagi dengan bahagia, Mitsutada yang _mood_ -nya sudah kembali normal mencermati keadaan di sekitarnya. Beberapa sedang asyik pacaran ( _duh, yang ini bikin iri banget_ ) atau bercanda dengan kawan segeng, tapi lebih banyak yang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman di seberang lautan daripada di depannya. Tak sedikit pula yang justru heboh ber- _selfie_ ria sampai-sampai kue-kue cantik yang menggiurkan nan mengundang selera di depan mata terlupakan. Sebagai generasi yang lebih banyak menghabiskan masa kecil bermain di luar rumah, Mitsutada hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyayangkan anak-anak remaja di abad ke-21 ini yang lebih suka berinteraksi dalam dunia digital daripada dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Atensinya lalu beralih ke depan konter. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan balutan _seifuku_ hitam dan aksen garis merah plus dasi yang sewarna sedang berdiri di antrian terdepan. Setelah prosesi pembayaran terjadi, anehnya, gadis itu tak segera pergi dari sana dengan apapun yang dibelinya, sampai-sampai antrian di belakangnya gelisah dan jengkel. Raut wajah kasir yang tengah melayaninya sedikit berubah, menyiratkan adanya diskusi serius antara keduanya. Sesekali Mitsutada mendapati dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh si kasir, tak pelak mengundang beribu tanya di benak _supervisor_ muda yang merasa tak pernah mengenal si gadis ber- _seifuku_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu meninggalkan antrian dengan lesu dan tangan hampa. Aneh, bukannya tadi dia sudah bayar? Diliputi rasa penasaran, sepasang mata Mitsutada yang berwarna kuning keemasan tanpa sadar terpaku mengikuti gerak langkah sang gadis yang kelihatannya mengarah ke pintu keluar. Bisa dibayangkan betapa terperanjatnya Mitsutada ketika mendadak, gadis tersebut mengubah haluan dan menuju ke arahnya. Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah berdiri di samping pria tersebut.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, segala detil yang tadi terlewatkan kini terpampang jelas di depan mata. Dandanan anak ini lumayan gaul, khas remaja zaman sekarang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat dan sedikit bergelombang ternyata diberi _highlight_ merah ceri di ujung, kemudian diikat dan disampirkan di bahu dengan pita kuning bermotif polkadot yang sangat menarik perhatian. Di tangannya yang dihiasi gelang warna-warni, ia menenteng tas sekolah yang didekorasi banyak gantungan kunci serta pin besar dengan desain yang lucu dan trendi. Namun dari keseluruhan penampilannya, satu fitur yang paling menyedot perhatian Mitsutada adalah kulit mulusnya yang berwarna sawo matang, suatu hal yang tidak lazim bagi orang Jepang, begitu eksotis.

 _Mungkin anak ini ganguro_ , pikir Mitsutada, agak was-was karena tak mau berurusan dengan anak-anak gaul Shibuya yang biasanya doyan cari ribut. Tapi meski demikian, pria ini tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun darinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis ini _sungguh_ manis meskipun kedua iris bulat sewarna madunya sedang menatap super dingin ke arah Mitsutada. Imut, apalagi dengan bibir mungil berpoles _lip gloss pink_ cerahyang mengerucut cemberut begitu, sangat menggemaskan. Mitsutada mimpi apa semalam dihampiri malaikat secantik ini?

Oke, sepertinya kita melenceng dari topik awal.

"Nggak ada yang menempati 'kan?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya sambil menunjuk kursi tak berpenghuni di seberang Mitsutada.

Mitsutada sempat bengong sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya menjawab sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, "Eh, iya, kosong, sih."

"Oh." Si gadis diam sebentar, terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "... Aku di sini kalau gitu, ya, Om. Nggak masalah kan? Nggak ada tempat lain soalnya," lanjutnya kemudian dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan (dan sepertinya wajahnya juga agak memerah?).

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi pemain inti divisi _finance_ yang terbiasa berpikir taktis ini untuk mencerna bahwa gadis itu baru saja mengajukan permintaan untuk berbagi meja dengannya. Terjadi sedikit konflik batin di dalam kepala Mitsutada saat ini. Ia tak ingin _me time_ -nya terganggu, tapi di sisi lain, ia diam-diam berharap juga ada teman ngobrol. Lagipula, kondisi begini barangkali hanya sementara saja sampai meja lain tersedia. Dengan semua pertimbangan tersebut, Mitsutada pada akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan sang dara pun mempersilakan dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi.

Keheningan membalut kedua insan tak saling mengenal yang kini duduk mojok berdua itu—mau tak mau senyum canggung terukir di bibir Mitsutada. Apalagi, berlawanan dengan harapannya, sang gadis rupanya sama sekali tak berniat berbasa-basi. Oke, dia bukan gadis berandalan seperti dugaan awal, namun sekadar senyum atau ucapan terima kasih saja, tak kunjung terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan menoleh barang sedikit ke arah manusia yang privasinya sudah ia usik itu pun tidak! Perhatian gadis eksotis itu seutuhnya tertuju pada ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak lincah di atas layar, mengetik sesuatu begitu cepatnya sampai nada _keypad-_ nya terdengar bertumpukan. Sesekali ia termangu, lalu mengetik secepat kilat lagi sambil sesekali menggulirkan layarnya ke atas lalu kembali ke bawah.

 _Anak zaman sekarang memang benar apatis apa bagaimana ya?_

Setelah beberapa menit yang kikuk, Mitsutada—yang pada dasarnya supel—tak tahan juga terjebak kebisuan dan berniat memecah kebekuan bak duduk dalam _freezer_ ini. Pria berambut hitam ini meletakkan sendoknya lalu membuka percakapan, "Baru pulang sekolah, ya?"

Nona manis yang duduk di seberang ini rupa-rupanya tak menduga akan diajak bicara. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya sebelum mengerling pada Mitsutada. "Iya, Om," jawabnya kaku setelah terdiiam beberapa saat.

"Nggak ada ekskul?" pancing Mitsutada lagi.

Si gadis mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak nyaman. "Om sendiri? Bolos, ya?"

 _Ohok_.

"Haha, nggak kerjaan saya udah kelar dari kemarin, makanya bisa pulang cepet terus mampir," sanggah Mitsutada setenang mungkin meski senyum kecut menggantung di bibir. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu sering main ke sini? Ada rekomendasi menu mungkin?" Buru-buru ia mengganti topik sebelum tertohok lebih dalam.

"Nggak tahu, Om. Aku baru pertama kali ke sini." Si gadis mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah." Mitsutada manggut-manggut, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Sama dong. Saya juga baru sekarang bisa kemari."

"Oh."

Tak ada timbal balik, tak ada senyum, hanya jawaban super singkat disertai ekspresi wajah sedatar tembok yang diberikan. Detik berikutnya, anak itu sudah tenggelam lagi dalam dunia maya. Antara pemalu, tidak pandai bergaul, atau memang tak mau diganggu, anak ini bukan jawaban dari harapan sang _accounting supervisor_ memperoleh teman berbincang yang hangat. Mitsutada hanya bisa pasrah memakan kuenya dalam keheningan lagi meski sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah 'tamunya' itu.

Entah apa yang tertera di layar ponsel yang digenggam si gadis, tetapi apapun itu, cukup untuk menorehkan kekesalan di topeng tanpa ekspresi itu. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu setengah membanting _gadget_ pintar-nya ke meja, lantas memanggil salah satu pelayan yang sedang menganggur dan menyuruhnya agar mengantarkan pesanannya tadi. Mitsutada terkesiap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu (yang berarti si gadis memutuskan duduk permanen di kursinya sekarang dengan dirinya) dan mulutnya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup seperti ikan sementara sang pelayan menghilang di balik konter untuk mengambil pesanan. Tak lama berselang, pelayan yang sama datang, lalu menghidangkan di hadapan mereka berdua, segelas besar _iced mocha frappe_ dan—kebetulan sekali—sepiring _strawberry shortcake_.

"…Wah, ternyata makannya _strawberry shortcake_ juga, ya," komentar Mitsutada spontan, lupa bahwa teman ngobrolnya ini bukan makhluk sosial plus kemungkinan sedang _badmood_.

Gadis itu urung memotong kuenya dan mendelik tajam ke arah om-om berisik ini lagi. "Baru juga nyobain asal. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Oh. Nggak apa-apa. Kaget aja pesanannya sama. _Strawberry shortcake_ itu kue favorit saya, lho," si 'Om' menjawab dengan tenang sambil menunjuk kuenya yang sudah separuh habis.

Satu alis gadis itu terangkat seraya ia merespon dengan judes, "Oke … terus?"

"Haha … Nggak, lupakan. Sorry, saya nggak ganggu lagi deh. Baru pertama kali pesen kan? Dicoba sana kuenya. Enak banget, lho. Saya jamin."

Si gadis berkulit gelap itu memutar bola matanya seraya mencibir, "Pede amat. Selera orang kan beda-beda," lalu menjejali mulutnya dengan kue ber- _topping_ buah stroberi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sudut bibir Mitsutada terangkat penuh kemenangan tatkala menyaksikan binar ceria terbit di iris bening sang dara.

"Hmm, enak…," gadis itu bergumam tanpa sadar dan menyendok sepotong kue _sponge_ itu ke mulutnya lagi. Parasnya yang ayu berseri-seri diikuti rona _pink_ segar yang perlahan tapi pasti mewarnai kedua pipinya yang sedikit tembem itu. Detik berikutnya, Shokudaikiri menjadi saksi pemandangan yang menakjubkan: sang gadis tersenyum.

 _Cantik._

"Nah gitu dong, senyum. Tambah manis, lho," puji Mitsutada.

Yang digoda kontan membatu sesaat. Wajahnya sekarang semerah tomat matang. Cepat-cepat disembunyikannya guratan kebahagiaan itu sambil mukanya ditekuk dan merengut. "Apaan sih. Nggak usah genit-genit, deh, Om," protesnya.

"Kok genit, sih? _By the way_ , enak kan kuenya," tanya Mitsutada, ada kilatan iseng terefleksi di kedua bola matanya. Ujung sendoknya terjulur mengarah pada sisa kue sang lawan bicara.

"Biasa aja, agak kecut juga. Nggak suka," gadis berambut coklat itu membalas sengit, namun sepotong kue lagi lenyap ditelannya.

"Masa? Terus kok makannya nggak berhenti-berhenti?" goda Mitsutada lagi.

Si gadis terhenyak, sendoknya terhenti di udara. Mungkin karena gengsi, setelahnya dia langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan pura-pura ingin menghapus sisa kue di mulutnya dengan meminum hampir sepertiga _mocha_ -nya. Duh, gemas, seperti adik perempuan lucu yang tidak pernah ia punya. Keasyikan memperhatikan, orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang tadinya begitu menarik perhatian Mitsutada karena tak ada kerjaan lain, kini memudar menyatu dengan latar belakang. Suara percakapan di meja sebelah yang tadinya bisa Mitsutada catat kata per kata perlahan menghilang menjadi suara-suara dengungan yang masuk kuping kiri, keluar kuping kanan. Sampai tiba-tiba..

TRING!

Lamunan Mitsutada diganggu oleh dering notifikasi dari _tab_ -nya yang ditaruh di atas meja. Mitsutada beranjak mengecek pesan yang baru masuk dan sejurus kemudian menghela napas pendek. Besok rapat strategis pagi-pagi, yang berarti ia harus duduk berlama-lama mendengarkan ocehan berpanjang-panjang sang manajer sambil berharap target kerja bulan ini tidak akan mencekiknya. Dengan lesu, ia mengetik balasannya, lalu meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya semula.

"…Dicariin istri ya, Om?" .

Mitsutada menoleh pada si gadis, baru kemudian tersenyum simpul dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Mau tahu apa mau tahu banget?"

Si gadis manyun, sewot. "Nyesel nanya."

"Yah jangan marah, dong. Bercanda. _Anyway_ , saya kelihatan kayak sudah berkeluarga kah?" tanya Mitsutada serius. Gadis itu meliriknya beberapa detik lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Hee, iya? Pacar aja saya nggak punya padahal," aku Mitsutada sambil memakan sisa kue-nya.

Anak SMA itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang terbentuk sempurna. "Masa belum punya? Nggak percaya."

"Iya beneran, kok. Ngapain bohong."

"Habisnya, Om tampangnya lumayan, masa _jomblo_."

"Heee… Lumayan apa ganteng? Mau daftar, nih?" tanyanya balik sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tanpa ada maksud apa-apa tentunya, hanya ketagihan melihat reaksi lucu anak di depannya ini.

"Nggak, makasih," sahut gadis itu cepat yang disambut tawa kecil Mitsutada.

"Duh saya langsung ditolak…. Kamu sendiri? Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"…Bukan urusannya Om," jawab si gadis sedikit jutek.

"Oh, udah ya~ Jangan-jangan yang tadi di _chat_ itu pacar?"

"Hah? Dibilang nggak! Maksa amat, sih?"

"Lho, bukan ya? Habisnya biasanya anak seumuran kamu zaman sekarang kan udah punya pacar," tukas Mitsutada tenang. Ia sudah selesai makan dan sekarang pria berkacamata ini pindah menyeruput kopinya.

"Nggak semuanya kali. Aku nggak minat punya pacar," tutur gadis itu. Netranya bergeser dari piring Mitsutada yang sudah bersih ke kuenya sendiri yang belum habis. Sepertinya ia ingin lanjut makan, tapi rasa gengsi membuatnya menahan diri.

"Hoo… iya? Kenapa nggak minat?" Mitsutada bertopang dagu, menatap si gadis lekat-lekat.

"Habisnya merepotkan," jawab gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Mitsutada sementara tangannya kembali berpindah posisi, memilin rambutnya dengan wajah semerah buah apel. Dipandangi lelaki _single_ dan setampan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada begini, wanita mana yang tidak akan salah tingkah (plus dia masih _mupeng_ melihat kuenya yang minta dijamah)?

"Merepotkan? Merepotkan bagaimana?"

"Ya gitu deh. Malesin banget pokoknya. Punya temen aja kadang bikin makan hati kok, apalagi pacar," tuturnya, tiba-tiba volume suaranya meninggi.

"Eh?" Gantian Mitsutada yang dibuat keheranan sekarang.

"Tadinya aku mau main sama temen sekelas ke sini. Dia pulang ke rumah mau ganti baju. Terus tahu-tahu dia tadi nge- _chat_ bilang nggak jadi ke sini. Katanya mendadak ada les tambahan di rumah," Si gadis tanpa sadar mencurahkan kegalauannya, secara tidak langsung pula menjawab pertanyaan Mitsutada mengapa tadi ia nampak jengkel sampai-sampai membuang ponselnya. "Harusnya aku tolak aja ajakannya kayak biasanya, daripada terlanjur ke sini sendirian nggak jelas. Udah bela-belain nggak pulang dulu soalnya rumahku sendiri jauh."

"Kayak biasanya…. Jadi selama ini nggak pernah kamu iyakan ajakannya?"

"Iya, habisnya males harus pergi keluar. Rame. Capek habis sekolah maunya tidur."

"Hmm, jadi biasanya cuma sekolah-pulang-sekolah-pulang?" Tanya Mitsutada lagi yang dijawab dengan satu anggukan singkat.

Mitsutada manggut-manggut bersimpati. "Pasti nggak enak ya batal, padahal sudah jauh-jauh ke sini… Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya pergi kan? Baru juga sekali. Jangan kapok dulu, pas saja dia tahu-tahu nggak bisa, kecuali udah sering ya, beda lagi ceritanya."

"Hmmh, tapi buang waktu banget jadinya."

"Menurut hemat saya sih nggak juga, lho. Coba kamu tolak, kita nggak bisa ketemu kan hari ini?" Mitsutada mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan seulas senyumnya yang menawan.

"Dih, Om _alay_ banget…" gerutu si nona, tapi merah juga itu mukanya. Tawa geli membahana dari sang jejaka sementara gadis berambut coklat itu menggembungkan pipi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Alay_ ya, mungkin ya. Jujur, saya tadi sempat berpikir saya kesepian di sini. Teman kerja saya di kantor sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, jadinya saya sulit mau mengajak mereka keluar. Umur segini memang repot kalau mau _hang out_ bareng. Makanya saya tadi bilang kamu banyakin aja jalan sama temen kamu mumpung bisa," kata Mitsutada. "Ya sudah akhirnya saya niatkan saja cuma pengen makan kue favorit saya walau harus sendiri. Tapi kemudian kamu datang. Saya punya temen baru sekarang dan saya merasa beruntung," lanjutnya lagi.

Gadis SMA itu termenung, mengirimkan tatapan campuran heran dan tak percaya, sebelum merespon, "Kok jadi Om yang curhat?"

"Eh? Haha, nggak boleh?"

"Ya… T-terserah, sih," gumam si gadis dengan suara pelan. Pipinya kembali bersemu pink, canggung dengan jawabannya sendiri. Ya, memang respon yang diberikan cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat sifatnya.

"Gitu ya…. Un, makasih ya udah mau dengerin," ujar Mitsutada tulus. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis hingga kedua matanya terpejam.

"Hmph. Terpaksa kok, benernya. Kan situ yang langsung main cerita aja," kilah gadis itu, _ngeles_ , yang direspon dengan tawa kecil dari sang jejaka. Terlihat bahwa kemudian anak perempuan itu mencoba mencari distraksi. Namun hanya ada sebentuk kue dan gelas minumannya yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Minumannya sudah mau habis dan tersisa si kue enak, tapi sepertinya ia masih gengsi? Pada akhirnya, jemarinya yang lentik hanya mengetuk-ngetuk sendok kue, tapi tak jua diraihnya.

Mitsutada menggelengkan kepala heran. "Kuenya dimakan dong, kasihan nanti nangis dibuang."

"Nggak mau. Udah kenyang," bantah gadis itu cepat. Harga dirinya tinggi. Ia menarik tangannya sendiri ke pangkuan.

"Yah, sayang banget. Hmm, saya makan aja kalau gitu, boleh?" Tangan sang jejaka terjulur mengambil sendoknya sendiri tapi lalu dicegah oleh pekikan kaget bercampur panik dari sosok di depannya.

"J-jangan!" Si gadis membawa piringnya mendekat. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu memandang bergantian antara lelaki tampan di depannya dan kue yang dipegangnya. Sejurus kemudian, sendok kue yang sempat tertinggal sudah digenggamnya lagi. Malu-malu tapi mau, ia mulai memakan kuenya kembali, semu pink menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik sembari sisa kue itu lenyap ditelannya satu demi satu.

"Nah, gitu dong." Mitsutada terlihat lega dan puas. Disandarkannya punggungnya kembali pada kursi sementara si gadis menghindari bertumbukan mata dengan lawan bicaranya yang jauh lebih tua sambil masih makan.

Asumsi awal Shokudaikiri tidak melenceng jauh, sepertinya memang anak gadis satu ini hanya mengalami kesulitan dalam berinteraksi. Dari apa yang disampaikannya, ia tak mudah akrab dan tidak terlalu suka mengobrol atau berada di tengah keramaian. Akan tetapi, di balik sifatnya yang tidak ramah itu, gadis ini masihlah remaja biasa yang sebenarnya butuh teman bicara. Ia mungkin hanya tak tahu mau berbincang apa dan takut dikecewakan seperti barusan. Dengan topik dan orang yang tepat, mungkin senyum semanis tadi bisa ia tampakkan sekali lagi.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada ingin menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu membuat gadis ini tersenyum.

Aneh, bukan? Mereka baru bertemu, namun keinginan semacam itu bisa tumbuh di hatinya. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya ia bahagia jika melihat orang lain bahagia. Atau mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang lain di balik itu? Anak perempuan ini jutek, tidak peduli sekitar, dan tak segan memasang sikap tak bersahabat. Namun bersembunyi di balik cangkang itu, adalah sosok gadis pemalu yang sesungguhnya menginginkan seseorang yang sanggup memahaminya. Kecut di awal, namun lama kelamaan terasa begitu manis, persis seperti _strawberry shortcake_ yang disukainya.

Ah ya… Mantannya yang dulu juga begitu ya… Serius, sukar didekati, kata-katanya tajam dan _bossy_ , tapi sebenarnya wanita yang lembut dan keibuan.

Tipe kesukaannya.

 _Demi Tuhan, Mitsutada, kamu ngomong apa, dia masih SMA!_

"Om?" Si gadis mengibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa ngeliatin aku kayak gitu sih? Nggak enak, tahu."

"Eh? Oh, sorry. Saya lagi mikir kerjaan," jawab Mitsutada, setengah berbohong. Berhubung semua pesanannya sudah licin tandas, ia meraih _tab_ -nya lagi sebagai pengalih perhatian, meskipun tidak ada hal baru di jendela aplikasi _chat_ manapun yang terpasang. Oke, dia jadi kikuk sendiri. Sepertinya dia sedikit mabuk stroberi setelah sekian lama tidak makan. Ya, ya, pasti itu. Anak ini tak lebih dari adik perempuan manis baginya.

Sementara itu, yang bersangkutan memicingkan matanya curiga, namun tidak meneruskan pembicaraan. _Strawberry shortcake_ -nya telah ludes dan es-nya sampai tak tersisa setetes pun. Pandangannya kembali terlempar ke dunia luar di balik kaca jendela kafe dalam diam. Setelahnya keheningan yang canggung seperti awal mereka bertemu, gadis itu meraih tasnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Lho? Sudah mau pulang?" Mitsutada mendongak kaget dari layar _tab_ -nya.

"Iya, udah malem," responnya kaku, seperti saat pertama tadi.

"Oh, begitu ya…. Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya," ucap Mitsutada maklum sambil memasang senyumnya yang biasa. Agak kecewa sih, ia tak bisa mengobrol lama-lama, tapi bisa memahami.

"Hnn, aku pulang ya. Daah." Anak perempuan itu berbalik dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya. Mitsutada refleks melambaikan tangannya walau tahu tak akan dibalas. Yah setidaknya, walau hanya sebentar, ia cukup menikmati waktu mereka bersama dan ingin mengakhirinya dengan _manner_ yang seharusnya.

Saat itulah, kesadaran baru menghantamnya mengingat bahwa mungkin ia tak akan bisa bertemu anak itu lagi. Parahnya, mereka sama sekali tak tahu nama satu sama lain. Sayang sekali. Padahal ia tak keberatan makan kue bersamanya lagi di sini. Semisal ada lain kali, ia dan rekan kerjanya, Tsurumaru, serta teman anak itu, bisa saja berbagi meja dan mengobrol seperti tadi lagi—tapi dengan kondisi begini, mungkin hal itu berakhir sebagai wacana semata.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, lalu meraih jaketnya. Sudah waktunya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk rapat besok. Dengan pikiran tersebut, ia bangkit dari kursi dan memakai jaket, kemudian meraih _tab_ -nya yang hampir saja luput dari perhatiannya. Perangkat komunikasi itu melesat masuk tasnya diiringi satu ucapan syukur. Menyadari bahwa ia hampir saja melupakan perangkat komunikasi maha penting itu, Mitsutada mengecek kondisi meja sekali lagi. Saat itulah, pemandangan seonggok ponsel berwarna _krem_ yang tergeletak kesepian di atas meja menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Astaga, ponsel anak itu!

Rupanya sang empunya melupakannya eksistensinya. Untung saja Mitsutada kebetulan melihatnya. Buru-buru ia menyambar ponsel itu dan dengan langkah kaki panjang-panjang yang dipercepat, ia melesat keluar dari kafe Touran.

Sambil berlari, netra Mitsutada bergulir mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, mencari sosok gadis muda berambut coklat, berseragam _sailor_ , dan yang terutama, berkulit gelap. Tas ranselnya yang berisi laptop dan berat berayun tidak nyaman di punggungnya sembari ia jelalatan memburu sosok sang remaja eksotis. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu namun batang hidungnya tak kunjung nampak. Apa artinya ia harus menyerah sekarang?

Tunggu dulu, takdir sepertinya berkehendak lain.

Tak jauh dari tempat Mitsutada berdiri, di sebuah halte bis, nampak sosok sang gadis sedang menaiki bus. Menyadari keberadaannya itu, Mitsutada berupaya sekuat tenaga berlari mengejarnya sebelum bis tersebut berangkat. Tuhan sedang senang mengujinya, karena tak sampai satu meter lagi ia sampai, bis sudah mulai menutup pintu. Langkah drastis harus diambil. Meski bis itu menuju tempat yang bukan menjadi tujuannya, Mitsutada dengan tubuhnya yang bugar, memutuskan meloncat masuk dan berhasil menaiki tangga bis itu sebelum pintunya tertutup sempurna.

Sambil mengatur napas seraya bis bergerak menyusuri jalan, Mitsutada melanjutkan pencariannya. Berkali-kali ucapan permisi ia lontarkan sambil membelah lautan manusia yang memadati bis itu. Setelah berjuang mencapai bagian tengah kendaraan umum tersebut, akhirnya ia menemukan sang gadis eksotis berdiri di bagian depan kerumunan penumpang bis.

Bibir Mitsutada terbuka berniat memanggilnya—tapi ia baru ingat bahwa nama sang gadis saja ia tak tahu. Mitsutada melirik ke arah ponsel si gadis berjenis _clamshell_ dalam genggamannya, mencoba mencari petunjuk identitas apapun di sana. Bingo. Sebuah label nama berbentuk stiker hati tertempel pada punggung ponsel tersebut. Di atas stiker tersebut, sebuah kata tercetak dalam tulisan tangan yang rapi.

 _Kara_.

"…Kara-san!" panggil Mitsutada, membuat semua orang di dekatnya menoleh, termasuk si empunya nama.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Kara itu terkesiap melihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Namun alih-alih menjawab panggilannya, ia memalingkan muka lagi. Air mukanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang dalam kondisi tertekan. Bibir mungilnya mengatup rapat dan tangannya yang berpegangan pada gantungan di atasnya terlihat gemetar. Meskipun sekilas, Mitsutada juga memperhatikan ada butiran air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Pria berkacamata itu mengejapkan matanya, bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan yang terjadi. Ia sudah tahu ia tidak akan dijawab semudah itu, mengingat sifat si gadis, namun roman panik yang tergambar jelas di paras Kara menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Oke, tak ada pilihan lain kalau begitu. Kara tak akan bergerak mendekat, maka ia yang akan berusaha mencapai tempatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia menembus sekelompok penumpang bis yang menghalangi di antara dia dan sang gadis. Satu hembusan napas lega berhembus darinya begitu berhasil lolos dari sesaknya kerumunan-namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama.

Di bawah sana, luput dari perhatian sekitar karena padatnya bis, sebuah tangan sedang menjamah masuk ke dalam rok _seifuku_ pendek yang dipakai Kara.

Dengan satu tarikan cepat, Mitsutada mencabut tangan tersebut keluar dari rok Kara. Pemiliknya berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tenaga pria bertinggi 186 cm yang masih sempat pergi ke gym setiap minggu itu jauh lebih besar. Digenggamnya kuat pergelangan tangannya dan dengan elegan, ia mengeluarkan si pelaku yang ternyata seorang pria gendut jelek bertubuh pendek dari persembunyiannya. Si mesum yang tertangkap basah masih sempat mengelak dan mengomel, menimbulkan keributan yang menjadikan mereka bertiga pusat perhatian di dalam bis yang penuh sesak itu. Namun begitu bertumbukan mata dengan lawannya yang bertubuh raksasa, dengan tatapan mata yang tenang namun dipenuhi amarah, pria paruh baya itu kontan sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya lepas. Pria pendek itu beruntung karena bis kebetulan berhenti di sebuah halte sehingga ia segera melesat turun, menjauh sebisa mungkin dari jangkauan penangkapnya.

"Oi, jangan kabur!" Mitsutada menggeram dan memajukan badannya, namun satu tarikan berikut pelukan di lengannya mengunci gerakannya.

"Jangan," bisik Kara dengan suara tercekat. Isakan dan air mata yang ditahan-tahannya tadi telah tumpah. Badannya yang kecil gemetar hebat sambil mempererat pelukannya pada lengan pria yang baru dikenalnya di kafe barusan itu. Keangkuhan di parasnya lenyap, berganti rasa takut, malu, marah, dan entah emosi apa lagi yang ia rasakan.

Ah, benar juga, masih ada yang harus dilindunginya di sini daripada mengejar si pelaku.

Tahu bahwa gadis itu masih terguncang dari pelecehan barusan, Mitsutada hati-hati merangkul bahu kecil Kara dan menariknya untuk bersandar ke dadanya yang bidang. "Ssh, sudah tidak apa-apa… Kara-san, saya di sini," bisiknya lembut seraya mengusap rambut ikal gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Sentuhan itu hanya sukses membuat tangisan Kara semakin menjadi. Meski demikian, bahkan dalam keadaan semacam ini, ia masih berusaha menutupinya dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke kemeja Mitsutada.

Sementara itu, penumpang lain yang baru menyadari aksi heroik yang terjadi di depan mata itu bertepuk tangan. Mitsutada melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian membungkuk dengan sopan memohon mereka untuk tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Selanjutnya, ia bergerak menuju tempat duduk yang tadi ditinggalkan si pelaku dan mendudukkan Kara di sana. Mitsutada lalu berdiri di hadapan Kara dengan punggung membelakangi penumpang lain yang berdiri, mengawasi barangkali ada tangan jahil lain yang masih berani menyentuhnya sekaligus menjadikan dirinya benteng yang kokoh.

"Saya antarkan kamu pulang. Sekarang tenangkan diri dulu oke?" bujuk Mitsutada sambil tersenyum. Kara cuma diam seribu bahasa, pandangan tertuju ke sepatunya sendiri, namun mengangguk singkat.

Langit sudah gelap ketika Mitsutada dan Kara turun dari bis. Keduanya tiba di sebuah halte kecil yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Di sisi kanan mereka, terdapat sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang dan di seberangnya adalah perbukitan kecil yang masih ditutupi pepohonan hijau. Benar apa yang diceritakan Kara tadi, rumahnya memang sedikit terpencil. Tak heran juga ia malas berlama-lama di sekolah dengan jarak rumah sejauh ini.

Kara beringsut maju memimpin perjalanan mereka. Ia menuntun Mitsutada memasuki perumahan terdekat. Bibirnya masih terkatup tanpa suara dan hanya tersisa kekosongan di kedua irisnya. Selama berjalan melewati gang-gang yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke kediaman Kara, Mitsutada menyadari hawa sekitar semakin dingin. Tanpa ragu, ia melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di bahu Kara. Sang dara sama sekali tak menolak dan justru memegang kedua ujung jaket di bahunya agar tak merosot.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kara menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai di ujung gang. Seluruh dindingnya dicat putih dan dimahkotai atap berwarna ungu. Halamannya mungkin hanya selebar 1 tatami dan dibatasi dengan tembok beton setinggi Mitsutada. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Hasebe' menempel pada dinding di samping celah yang berfungsi sebagai gerbang. Kara mendongak menatap Mitsutada untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu jam perjalanan pulang mereka seraya bergumam, "Ini rumahku."

"Oh… Besar juga rumahmu," komentar Mitsutada.

Kara mengangguk pendek lagi, kemudian berteriak, "Aku pulang," ke arah rumah tersebut. Siapapun penghuni rumah yang mendengar, pasti sudah lama menunggu kepulangan Kara karena setelahnya, Mitsutada dapat mendengar suara debam langkah terburu-buru di atas lantai kayu yang cukup keras dari dalam rumah. Satu tangan mungil Kara merenggut pelan lengan kemeja Mitsutada, menarik perhatiannya. Begitu targetnya menoleh, Kara terdiam untuk beberapa waktu lalu melepaskan jaket Mitsutada darinya dan mengembalikannya.

"Terima… kasih…," bisiknya. Wajahnya merah padam namun ia sekuat tenaga menahan bertatapan mata dengan Mitsutada. Suatu langkah berani dan kemajuan dari dirinya yang tak pedulian tadi sore.

Shokudaikiri tertawa kecil dan mengangguk sambil menerimanya, lalu sebagai gantinya, ia mengembalikan ponsel si gadis. "Jangan ketinggalan lagi," ia memperingatkan.

"Un." Kara memeluk ponsel itu ke dadanya. Saat itulah, seorang pria berambut coklat muda dengan poni belah tengah muncul dari balik pintu rumah Kara. Wajahnya terlihat luar biasa khawatir dan hampir menangis terharu melihat Kara di depan pagar rumah.

"Kara!"

"Ah, paman. Sorry, aku baru pulang," balas Kara, yang disambut terjangan pelukan dari pria yang rupanya adalah paman gadis itu. Sambil mendekap sang keponakan dengan protektif, pria yang badannya lebih kecil dari Mitsutada itu mengirimkan pandangan penuh selidik padanya, yang ditanggapi dengan satu senyuman canggung dan sepotong, "Selamat malam," dari tamunya.

"Dia temanku, paman. Dia menolongku tadi… Ada kejadian. Nanti paman kuceritakan tapi jangan marah, ya," Kara memohon sambil memeluk erat balik pamannya. Mendengar ucapan Kara, lelaki berambut coklat keabuan itu mengendorkan tatapannya ke Mitsutada dan mengangguk sambil menggumamkan, "Terima kasih," yang nyaris luput dari pendengaran.

"Oke, karena Kara-san sudah aman, saya pulang sekarang. Maaf mengganggu. Nah, Kara-san, saya balik dulu ya. Takut kemalaman. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Mitsutada membungkuk badannya sebagai ucapan pamit kepada kedua orang di depannya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju jalur yang dilewati menuju halte tadi, namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, Kara melepaskan pelukan sang paman dan berlari kecil mendahului penyelamat dirinya itu.

"Om, aku belum tahu namamu. Nggak adil kan kamu tahu namaku, tapi aku nggak tahu nama Om," tanya Kara, jari telunjuk mengacung lurus sedikit tak sopan ke arah pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Nama saya? Ah, iya. Saya sampai lupa. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Senang berkenalan denganmu, ne, Kara-san," jawabnya sambil nyengir tipis.

Kara menurunkan tangannya kemudian terkekeh geli. "Namamu aneh, Om."

Si 'Om' berpura-pura cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jahat ih sama saya."

"Hihi, salahnya nama kok norak."

"Saya sakit hati nih."

"Biarin," lanjut Kara diselingi tawa lagi. Mitsutada turut tertular tawa sang gadis yang terdengar cukup merdu di telinganya. Ahh, sudah dapat senyum, sekarang ia bisa melihat Kara tertawa. Perkembangan yang cukup mengejutkan, kalau boleh dibilang.

"Oke, saya lanjut balik pulang ya," kata Mitsutada akhirnya setelah tawanya mereda. Lampu-lampu jalanan di sekitar mereka satu demi satu menyala menandakan hari semakin larut. Gawat juga. Bagaimanapun, Mitsutada masih ada rapat penting besok pagi sementara ia masih harus menempuh perjalanan pulang yang jauh ke apartemennya di pusat kota. Ia harus bergegas.

Kara mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan memandang malu-malu. "Aku bisa ketemu Om lagi kan, kapan-kapan? Di kafe Touran lagi, mungkin?"

"Heh? …Wah, ketagihan nih ngobrol sama saya?" Ada kilat jenaka di kedua iris Mitsutada.

"Ng-nggak-siapa tahu aku ditinggal lagi sama temen. Lumayan ada yang bisa diganggu," balasnya membela diri.

Satu tangan Mitsutada yang besar dan hangat memberantakkan rambut Kara gemas. "Kita bakal ketemu lagi kok. Minggu depan, mungkin? Jam yang sama, tempat yang sama?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Sebuah senyuman manis terbit membingkai paras ayu sang gadis mendapat jawaban positif begitu. "Kutunggu, ya, Om."

"Aa," Mitsutada nyengir lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke… kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Hati-hati," lanjut Kara sebelum ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Mitsutada riang, melambai singkat, kemudian berputar pada tumitnya dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Sambil berjalan menapak tilas trek kembali ke halte tadi, angin malam musim gugur yang jahat mulai bertiup lumayan kencang. Dinginnya menggigit tulang dan membuat gigi bergemeletuk. Namun, cuaca sedingin apapun tak akan mampu membendung senyum dari bibir Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sekarang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa, meski dimulai dengan normal, seperti hari-hari bebas lain yang ia dapatkan di awal bulan. Sedikit kekacauan sempat terjadi dan tak lupa bumbu kecewa manakala tawarannya untuk _hangout_ di kafe ditolak sahabatnya, tapi hal semacam itu bukan jadi soal. Ia tetap nekad bersantai sendirian di kafe yang namanya saja bahkan baru ia dengar seminggu sebelumnya. Siapa yang menyangka di sana ia akan dipertemukan dengan sosok unik yang membawa angin segar dalam rutinitasnya yang sedikit banyak melelahkan?

Kehadiran Kara membubuhkan warna di hidupnya yang monoton setelah sekian lama. Sifatnya yang sulit sedikit banyak membawa rasa penasaran, menarik Mitsutada yang pada dasarnya ramah untuk mengulik lebih dalam. Tiada yang mengira bahwa sedikit keisengannya itu berhasil membawa kehangatan yang sanggup menghalau suhu dingin yang menyiksa raga. Pertemuan mereka meninggalkan jejak pahit di awal namun Mitsutada cukup keras kepala untuk bertahan hingga akhirnya ia mencecap rasa manis. Perkawanan unik antara lelaki 27 tahun dengan gadis SMA pun dimulai dan Mitsutada bersumpah untuk menjaga jalinan tali persahabatan istimewa ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Namun tiada yang menduga pula, bahwa ikatan pertemanan itu akan menjadi ujung dari benang ruwet yang akan membelit kedua anak manusia itu di masa depan.

-to be continued?-

 **Author notes:**

Enaknya dilanjut nggak ya? /plak

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir fanfic saya yang super panjang ini. Review dan comment akan sangat diapresiasi tapi no flames, please :)

Happy (belated) MitsuKuri day!


End file.
